grimms_and_sabines_wako_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Grimms Solo
Grimms D. Solo, formally Grimms Skywalker-Amidala '''and preferably called '''Grimms, is a 2016 introduced character. Grimms is the daughter of the sith Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and senator Padme Amidala. Grimms is a jedi, pilot, and princess, all mixed into one. Grimms is married to Han Solo, and has one of those "I hate you, I love you, I'm better then you" kind of relationships. Bad ass and independent, Grimms is a rebel and a loyal friend, with a mixed personality including personality swaps and common mix judgement. Character Personality Many describe Grimms as weird, and Han has told her or anyone that many times. She takes being weird as like a prize, wearing it like a badge. Being weird doesn't stop her from doing anything. Sometimes Grimms is all bright and smiles, but she isn't always. She can be dangerous and violent. She is never scared to attack if needed, and even if not needed. Grimms describes herself as "badass", and many would agree with her. She is a fighter, and over protective. Grimms is carefree, bubbly, and seems to never know the consequences for her actions. What happens if I start to fly the falcon? Han will get mad at me, but who cares! Grimms. You may not want to trust Grimms, because beyond her colorful hair and bright clothes, there is a sly and angry person. She wants what she wants, and wants to get what she wants. A touch of perseverance, Grimms is going to crack your skull finding her friend or getting a taco. Appearance As shown in the movie, Grimms has teal hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. Noticeable, her skin tone changes depending on lighting. She explains that being in the dark or not being exposed to the sun for a while, and then suddenly is struck by the sun makes her skin like this. Grimms hair, oh great. Persumably a trait she inherited from her mother, HER HAIR NEVER STAYS THE SAME COLOR! Just like How Padme goes off and changes her outfit EVERY FIVE SECONDS, Grimms hair ''changes. It's normally two colors, for exaple: Teal and Pink, Dark and Light Blue, Red and Purple, ect. Grimms also has braces, and if you pay close attention in the show, ever eight episodes they change colors. According to her, the aging process is slower. She states because of being born in one Verse and then raised in another, her age is pretty flipped around. She appears rather young for her true age. Despite this, she is taller then most so while she'll look 20 when she's 30, she'll be taller then the adverage 30 year o: Powers and Abilities * '''Lightsaber Dueling': Through out the series, Grimms' first hand weapon is her lightsaber. While's it's unknown who trained her, Grimms' has shown extenive knoweldge on the basics of lightsabers and has her own tricks up her sleves. While her tricks seem more for show off, all of them seem to be usfull when taking down more then one enime at once. * Blaster Weilding: Along with the lightsaber, there's her Blaster. * Adaption: While Grimms' despises change, she is seen being able to quickly adapt to most situations. Wheather handling a new weapon and surving on a new planet, Grimms has been shown to be able adapt quickly. * Karate/Fighting: As she has mentioned many, many times, Grimms is a black belt in karate, around her sixth degree. Few of her notable moves she uses quite offten are: Punches, Round & Horse Kicks, Block to the head & Punch to the stomach, and multible moves from her personal favorite form: her black belt form that idk whats it's spelled. * The Force: Grimms, a Skywalker, is obviously force sensitive. * Regeration: Grimms has actually died at least once in the series, yet in the same episode she comes back to life. Interesting trait, am i right? Unlike another being with the power of regeration in the series (The Doctor/Time Lords), Grimms has full knoweldge of how she died and what happened before, and looks completly the same. * Pilot: At six weeks old was in a plane, at seven years old she was the co-pilot, at ten years old she was once the P.I.C (Pilot in Comand, for a day), at sixteen flew solo, and at seventeen got her license. Lets say she's a natural born pilot. Commonly paired with her Superhuman Adaption, she can fly anything with out even knowing what it is. From Cessna 150 to a Rebel X-Wing, she can do it all. Backstory Reality Verse Despite being born in the Star Wars verse, Grimms officially is a person from the reality verse. She was raised there without any knowing of power or her true life. It is unknown how she got from that universe to the star wars universe, but she has mended very well. Grimms rarely talks about the reality verse, but it is supposed that like her siblings she was given to another family. Yoda has mentioned how Grimms seemed to be a rather powerful jedi, and for her own protection, they sent her out of that universe completely. She was kind of an outcast, because she knew what the force was somehow (paradox) and would us it on people. For Stupid reasons. Star Wars Verse TBA (The New) Cross Verse TBA Relationships Family Darth Vader Yep her father is dear old Darth Vader. Grimms hated Vader, as he tried to make her turn to the dark side. Grimms tried to turn him to the light side or at least neutral, but nothing seemed to work. She did get him to turn, but she rarely saw her father Padme Amidala Grimms was the person to free her mother and yeah. Bai. Luke Skywalker Luke is Grimms' older brother and he is overprotective of his little sister. They both know fully well that Grimms can handle herself, but Luke just bes over protective. Luke had cut of the relationship after learning Grimms was (SPOILER) turned by somebody. Luke still fears that his sister may turn again... Leia Skywalker Grimms wasn't that aware of her sisters existences until a very, very, VERY awkward wedding of hers. Leia confessing to her sister, who she had no idea was her sister and had no idea why the heck she was there, then lead to their elder brother explaining that the were sisters. Awkward relationship is that. Poem Solo Grimms' first daughter and her life. Grimms cares about Po just she lets her do whatever she wants. "Yeah sure you can go fly the falcon...". The badass Poem is very much like her mother, and Grimms & her have a great relationship because of that. Leia-Rose Solo tba Luke-Tyler Solo TBA Ben Solo hes kylo ren. Friends Sabine Doctor Grimms best friend is Sabine, and nothing can doubt that. Always hanging with each other, talking randomness, and being weird. Sabine was Grimms only friend and she values that very much, and will do anything not too lose her friend. The (Tenth) Doctor I guess you could consider The Tenth Doctor her friend... Romance Grimms is married/dating Han Solo. Grimms and Han have that "I love you, i hate you, I'm better then you" kind of relationship. They do love each other, really they do. Just life is more of a competition to them. "Grimms I love you" "Hehe, I love you more!" "No, I love you more!" "NO I LOVE YOU MOST!" "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER LOVE ME!". They do really love each other, but they just aren't experts at showing that emotion. Grimms is always slapping and grabbing his wrist tightly, Han is always yelling at Grimms about taking the Falcon out, but at the end of the day, Han and Grimms love each other very much. I'm actually not too sure if they know the definition of love tbh. A little history talk, Han has had feelings for Grimms since de beging and Grimms just wasn't to sure about falling in love with a guy she just meet. Then to much of Han's despire, Grimms had started dating her childhood friend Boba Fett (Cause she knew him some how?). Then Grimms broke up with him after he nearly attacked Han. Then Grimms liked Han and the Han made the wrong move and she stopped but then again. And then simply when Grimms was walking out of her room to go get some noddles and Han made the right move. And then few years later Grimms punched Han and said "Yes" to the ''question. According to me, Grimms had dated Aladdin in the past. Theme song: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw ''Waiting for Superman by Daughter]. Han is a misleading person, and Grimms is one of few you now him well. * I am a pirate, you are a princess Grimms and Han are also a misleading couple. Han is a pirate, grimms is a princess. There * Anything you can do I can do better! Remember there stupid fights? "I love you, Grimms." "I love you more!" "No, I love YOU more!" "NO I LOVE YOU MORE, HAN!" WELL THIS IS THAT * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd8e2ECUHL4 Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars] Makes more sense during the Force Awakens Time because Grimms and Han were seperated and when reuinted this is what they sang it what was implied * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGR4U7W1dZU Things we lost in the fire by Bastille] Pared with the one above, this is just the future Hamms life. Enemies Life. Nah, Grimms Enemies vary. It just depends on the situation she's in. Her best friend has been her enemy once, so it really depends. Tho some she still has grudges against, it just depends really. Is wanted by many, The Empire, Spectre (Don't ask) Clothing On like most characters, Grimms and others clothes change. The fallowing are what she wears in movies, episodes, shorts, and others. Quotes Gags * In the Episode, Death won't do us part, sadly, ''Grimms is shown as a ghost for most of the episode. Expect, she doens't look like 25 year old Grimms, but ''5 ''year old Grimms. She claims "It's a Skywalker Thing". ** This is a joke/gag refereeing to the edited version of ''Star Wars: Episode Six Return of The Jedi, ''where the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker appear. In this edited version, Anakin's ghost is notably replaced with Hayden Christen from the prequels, looking like he deaged 20 years. So Grimms does too. * Whenever Han says "I know" (in any subject), Grimms replies with "Pfft, I didn’t say i love you" ** This is a gag to that scene in ''Episode Five The Empire Strikes Back when Leia says "I love you" and Han replies "I know" * A long one, but when ever if asked if she is all right she quotes him saying "Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?" ** This is a gag to the scene in Episode Four A New Hope when Han and Luke are dressed up as Stormtroopers and Han answers the intercom. * Before she shots her gun, she always asks who ever a question, then asks if they'll send back up. She then shots them and says "Boring conversation anyway. YO, WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" ** From the same scene above. * A notable gag is her hair. A gag that has been noticed is Padme's tendacy to change clothes randomly within five seconds. Grimms color changing hair. Weird, but okay. Notes * Theme song is I love it. Who cares about what people think, Grimms is Grimms! * And this! THE NAME SAYS IT ALL! * Grimms is inspired by GrimmsDePytheLover * Grimms calls Han a lot of nicknames, including Solo, Ha, Mr. Solo, Falcon, You Big Idiot, You big lump, you big lump idiot, among others. * Her own nicknames are Grimm and Grimmy. Not much veration. * Grimms first daughter, Poem's middle name comes from her BFF, Sabine. * Darth Tochter is Grimms sith name ** Darth Tocther still lies deep in the back of Grimms mind and one day she may come back (probably some three part season finally XD) * As of this current time where Grimms and Han aren't even dating (Han has some weird feelings for Grimms and Grimms just quotes Harrison Ford when asked), Grimms lives in an aperment above Boba Fett and Han lives her in her old walk in closet. ** I'm not sure why, but Han has yet to make de right move to get out of the closet. Grimms won't even let him in her room. ** One day when their dating Han will probably still live in the closet but will be alowed in Grimms room probably *** and he'll probably fall asleep in her bed and she'll just kick them. * It's unknown if Grimms is a translation of her real name, if it is a nick name, or if Grimms is her true real name. She seems to be known as Grimms by everybody, but Shelly is a possible first name. * Grimms has pursumble made some paradoxs or something in the universe. She is seen with star wars apperile many times, is shown watching the Big Bang Theory dispite acturly meeting Sheldon, and watchs classic disney movie. * Grimms has many counterparts. They are: Darth Vader, Darth Tochter, Sheloden Skywalker, Shelly-Josey Indigo Realizetta, Emerald, and Weird One. * It's completly unknown who trained her, Gallary GrimmsSolo.jpg|Grimms Grimms2.png|Her lovely hair GrimmsNewHair.png|Her short hair Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Solos Category:Skywalkers Category:Jedi Category:Reality Verse Category:Star Wars Verse Category:Cross Verse